Brenne Hornwood
' Brenne Hornwood' is the daughter of Halys, and Donella Hornwood making her a member of House Hornwood through her father and a member of House Manderly through her mother, although it is hinted her true father may in fact be Rafford of Wisborne. Brenne Hornwood has two siblings in the form of Daryn, and Larance Hornwood of which her brother Daryn is leading the House Hornwood army since his father doesn't leave Hornwood and is in the north of Bolten during the beggining of Westros, and her brother Larance is a quiet young man that stands as the master of coins for the lands of House Hornwood. Brenne Hornwood would become egaged to Mallister Blones during the Rise of Lucerne and she was waiting for him to return from the war in the west when he was captured in the ambush by Jamie Lannister. Brenne Hornwood would be born the final child of Halys and Donella Hornwood and her birth would be heralded as the first time that her aunt had smiled in years. Brenne would grow up very close to her aunt of whom had miscarried early in her life and had never been able to get pregnant since, and thus treated Brenne like a daughter while her actual mother Donella was more focused on running the lands of House Hornwood to have the time and attention her daughter required. Brenne Hornwood would become engaged to Mallister Blones during the Rise of Lucerne and she was waiting for him to return from the war in the west when he was captured in the ambush by Jamie Lannister. Following the capture of her fiance, and the deaths of many nobles in Dreadfort it was House Bolten that commanded Brenne Hornwood be sent to the Dreadfort, but after the siege of Hornwood they refused the call from House Bolten and Brenne was kept inside Hornwood. History Early History Brenne Hornwood would be born the final child of Halys and Donella Hornwood and her birth would be heralded as the first time that her aunt had smiled in years. Brenne would grow up very close to her aunt of whom had miscarried early in her life and had never been able to get pregnant since, and thus treated Brenne like a daughter while her actual mother Donella was more focused on running the lands of House Hornwood to have the time and attention her daughter required. Engaged Brenne Hornwood would become engaged to Mallister Blones during the Rise of Lucerne, and the two would have a positive first meeting when he briefly went to Hornwood to meet with his future wife. Before they could really get to know eachother he was forced to take the forces of House Blones west to assist in the campaign in the west. And she was waiting for him to return from the war in the west when he was captured in the ambush by Jamie Lannister. Family Members Donella Hornwood.jpg|Donella Hornwood - Mother|link=Donella Hornwood House Hornwood.png|Rafford of Wisborne - Possible Father|link=Rafford of Wisborne House Hornwood.png|Daryn Hornwood - Brother|link=Daryn Hornwood Relationships Category:House Hornwood Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth